star_vs_the_forces_of_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Butterfly
Princess Star Butterfly is the main and titular protagonist of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. She is a teenage princess of the Kingdom of Mewni (located in another dimension) sent to Earth by her parents in order to learn how to use the royal magic wand. In seasons 1-2, she lives with her earthly hosts, the Diaz family. In season 3, she returns home to Mewni. As of season 4, she lives in the Monster Temple following the destruction of Butterfly Castle. She was also the 37th Queen of Mewni for four days before giving the kingdom to Eclipsa Butterfly. Personality Star is very energetic and friendly. She loves having fun and usually has an optimistic outlook on life. She loves to help others and whenever she sees that someone is upset, she does her best to cheer them up. Strangers, in her eyes, are just friends she has not met yet, and she feels bad if she hurts someone's feelings, whether intentionally or not. Star has a happy-go-lucky attitude and always tries to put a smile on everyone's faces. She also works very hard towards her goals, so much so that she will sometimes end up greatly sleep-deprived, as shown in "Monster Arm". Owing to her rather sheltered upbringing, Star's optimism and enthusiasm can border on recklessness, to the point of endangering the people around her with her madcap antics. She has rather simplistic views on concepts such as leadership and responsibility, believing that prioritizing fun above all else matters the most. All this, coupled with her lack of understanding of Earth customs, often puts her and Marco in strange, dangerous situations. While rarely ever angry, she does express annoyance towards people who do not take her seriously or give her the attention she wants. Although she treats her friends kindly and rarely holds grudges against them, she is usually brutal towards her enemies. In earlier episodes, she also holds a prejudice against monsters, believing they are "born bad", though this opinion softens a little as of "Mewnipendance Day". As the series continues, however, her prejudice softens more or is gone completely, shown by her being friends with Buff Frog and his tadpoles and her disapproval of her mother's own prejudice in Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Battle for Mewni. By "Starfari", Star has started advocating for fairer treatment of monsters in Mewni. She sometimes chews on the top of the wand, in something of a tic. She also has a habit of kicking in doors. In "Sleep Spells", she is revealed to have issues with her mother and ruling over the kingdom one day. As the series progresses, Star becomes less prone to resorting to magic to fix a situation, and she shows a willingness to become stronger and more serious and not run away from her problems, despite this sometimes resulting in her underestimating her enemies. After Toffee's defeat, she decides to focus on becoming a better princess and starts to act more serious, mature, and responsible as a result. After discovering she is not a true member of the Butterfly family, Star begins to have doubts about her place in royalty, to the point she feels compelled to return the royal magic wand to Eclipsa at the end of "Conquer". Appearance Body Star is a fifteen-year-old girl with a height of 5' 2". She has fair skin, light blue eyes and long blonde hair that goes down to her knees. Most of the time Star's bangs overlap her eyes and eyebrows, possibly due to how large her eyes are drawn. Her cheeks normally have posh pearl pink hearts on them. The heart marks on her cheeks sometimes change into other things to reflect her emotions, such as hourglasses when she is bored, grey skulls when she is pumped for battle white skulls when she is depressed, light bulbs when she has an idea, stop signs when in danger, or broken hearts when heartbroken. Considering that her mother's cheeks have magenta diamond-shaped marks and other queens of Mewni have borne similar marks, it is logical that this is a genetic trait. When going through mewberty, purple hearts appear on Star's skin (including her forehead and ears), although she is able to peel them off. Eventually, she turns completely purple and acquires an insect-like appearance. Her hair turns pale lavender and is twisted into two buns. Her eyes are replaced with glowing hearts, and she gains four extra arms and large purple butterfly-like wings. At the end of her mewberty phase, she reverts back to normal but with a small pair of "mewberty wings". In her second mewberty form, Star's eyes become yellow four-pointed stars, her skin becomes a lighter shade, and she gains an extra two pairs of arms like before along with large fiery gold wings. Her hair also appears as a lighter shade of blonde in two long bun braids. After she gains full control over the form, her eyes appear as their regular blue, and she doesn't glow. Clothing Star's wardrobe consists of every color of the rainbow. She usually wears a red or magenta hairband with devil horns and lets her hair down, but she sometimes uses her magic wand to change into other hairstyles like pigtails or ponytails (and on one occasion, to change her hairband into other kinds of headgear).' ' ' '''While Star has many different outfits, she mainly wears five recurring outfits:' ' ' *A sea green short sleeved dress with a white collar, white lace on the sleeves and skirt and a cute pink octopus on the front. She also wears pink and orange leggings, dark magenta boots with a rhino design, and a little yellow star-shaped side bag with a face. *A teal sleeveless dress with four colorful stripes on the chest, white lace on the bottom, and a white bear face on the left side towards the bottom. She also wears pale light sea green and white stripped leggings, pink boots with white bunny faces and dark pink bottoms, and a silver bracelet with spikes. *A sky blue sleeveless short dress with a tied string at the neckline. Around the waist, the dress has a peach-colored belt and a red belt that is slanted towards the right. She also wears a little gray cloud-shaped bag with a face, striped blue leggings that are dark blue at the top and become lighter with each lower stripe, light blue sneakers with white tips, and fuzzy light blue leg warmers. *A dark green-blue dress with a mint green trim, with pink striped leggings, a spider necklace, and white boots with yellow stars on the heels, hot pink bottoms, and pale pink tips. Her devil horns headband is magenta instead of red. *'A turquoise sleeveless dress with frilly light-blue shoulders, purple belt, puffy white trim, and a picture of a narwhal on the bottom left side, blue and purple striped leggings, grayish plum boots with pink tips with faces on them and dark blue soles, a magenta headband, and a silver spiked bracelet on her left wrist. Shares similarities with Star's other recurring dresses. ' ' ' Relationships Marco Diaz ' When they first meet, Star sees Marco as a true friend right away, and after he comes to accept her and her presence in his life, she admits that he is her best friend on Earth. Star, valuing and cherishing their friendship, loves hanging out with Marco and battling monsters with him. His more responsible outlook helps to keep them from getting into too much trouble, and she encourages him to be less cautious and more confident. When she upsets him, she tries her best to make him feel better, though sometimes it makes things worse. She listens to him whenever he tells her something concerning, like when Pony Head threatened him.' ' ' Star appreciates Marco's help, advice, and kindness whenever she needs it, and she always finds ways to help him out when she sees she can. However, she has been shown to be resentful whenever Marco thinks she can't handle something herself and has on several occasions clashed with Marco over the differences between her adventurous personality and his cautious tendencies up to the point where she questions their friendship. Nonetheless, their friendship remains unbreakable, as demonstrated in "Gift of the Card" when they are prepared to die in each other's arms. They also are usually quick to make amends if they end up in a fight or disagreement. ' ' In "Blood Moon Ball", Star and Marco briefly dance together under the light of the Blood Moon, which according to legend binds their souls together for eternity. ' ' In "Sleepover", Star's feelings for Marco are implied to be something more than just friendship, as when she yells out his name in frustration, the Truth or Punishments Box remarks "Truth. Star Butterfly has a crush on..." before being, ironically, crushed. ' ' In "Naysaya", she is extremely happy that Marco finally managed to ask Jackie out and continues to be happy for them when Jackie does the same in "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown", but after seeing them together, she becomes dismayed. During a dead clown séance with Janna, she is constantly distracted by thoughts of Marco and Jackie's date. She tries to call Marco repeatedly and even resorts to using a dark magic spell to spy on him and Jackie. When Star sees Marco and Jackie together, her jealousy causes her spells to go out of control. She is further shown to be jealous of Marco and Jackie's relationship in "Just Friends". ' ' In "Running with Scissors", Star is briefly enamored with Marco's adult physique, barely being able to speak. ' ' In "Face the Music", Ruberiot's song for Star's Song Day reveals that Star harbors a secret crush on Marco. This creates a strain in their friendship, upon which they start avoiding one another. In "Starcrushed", Star struggles with her growing feelings for Marco, and with the threat of Toffee looming closer, she confesses that she indeed has a crush on him before tearfully leaving Earth. ' ' In "Return to Mewni" and "Toffee", Star is casual about referring to Marco several times as "cute", uses the All-Seeing Eye spell to see him from afar, takes one of his hoodies to wear as a cape, and uses skills that he taught her in order to survive in the Mewnian wilderness. When Marco later rescues her from a castle dungeon, they reunite with a warm hug, indicating they still deeply care about each other despite the circumstances of their separation in "Starcrushed". ' ' In "Scent of a Hoodie", with Star forced to stay in Mewni for her own protection, she shares an emotional goodbye with Marco and holds onto his unwashed hoodie after he returns to Earth just so she can have something that reminds her of him. At the end of the episode, however, she learns to let go of unhealthy obsessions with material objects and simply cherish the memories of her and Marco's time together. ' ' In "Lint Catcher", Star becomes briefly upset at Marco for dropping in on her unannounced and showing ingratitude when she gives him a job in the castle. At the end of the episode, though, she makes a new room in the castle for him and appoints him as her royal squire so they can hang out again. In "Sweet Dreams", Star trusts only Marco to help her with her sleep-portaling. In "Deep Dive", Star calls Marco her lifeline, and when he uses the All-Seeing Eye to find her, she gives up staying in the Realm of Magic for him. When they reunite at the end of the episode, Star hugs him and thanks him for saving her. ' ' In "Stump Day", Marco throws a surprise birthday party for Star, much to her dismay; she never celebrates her birthday on the actual day in order to honor the Stump. Later, she gets frustrated when Marco begins to fight Tom over the party, but the group later reconciles. ' ' In "Marco Jr.", Star is shown to be the only one who can properly fill out Marco's essence test in his stead, showing that, due to their interdimensional travels, she knows him better than his own parents. Additionally, once she restores his normal appearance, she embraces him and says that he is "beautiful again." ' ' ' In "Booth Buddies", Star and Marco get trapped in a photo booth together while trying to take best friend pictures. As they work through the issues of how much their relationship has changed since "Starcrushed", they kiss each other, leaving both of them in a state of complete shock.' ' ' In "Divide" and "Conquer", Star and Marco share several tender moments with each other before the battle, and each of them blush heavily. Star entrusts Marco with delaying Meteora while she searches on finding her mother. When Tom later presents her with a soul-drained Marco, Star despairs, loses all focus on the battle and flees to try and heal him at the Magic Sanctuary. When he, along with all of Meteora's victims, regain their souls and return to normal, they share a tender embrace. ' ' In "Curse of the Blood Moon", Star and Marco wonder if their budding feelings for each other are only the result of their souls being bound at the Blood Moon Ball. With Tom and Relicor Lucitor's help, they have that bond severed, and they lose their memory of that evening. However, during the soul-severing process, they wonder if their feelings for each other were actually not the Blood Moon's doing. ' ' Pony Head ' Star and her other best friend Flying Princess Pony Head love having fun and doing crazy things. They have known each other since they were children, and Star considers Pony Head her "best friend on Mewni". Star knows Pony Head is possessive of their friendship, but she does not realize to what extent she is until Pony Head ditches Marco in the Amethyst Arcade and lies about it to Star. Star forgives Pony Head after she saves Marco while being doomed to go to St. Olga's.' ' ' In "St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses", Star shows that she cares enough for Pony Head to break her out of St. O's, the place she fears most, for her best friend's birthday, even when she seemed too broken by the school's harsh teaching. In "Pizza Thing" Star invites Pony Head to "Friendship Thursday", a regular event that she enjoys with Marco, and wanted Pony Head to be a part of too. ' ' In "Scent of a Hoodie", Pony Head helps Star get over Marco, despite Star's initial resistance. In "Ponymonium", she invites Star to dinner at her castle, though she later reveals to have done so in order to get proof of her sisters trying to steal her claim to the throne. After Star vents her anger over this deception, Pony Head says Star is like a sister to her, and they make amends. In "Bam Ui Pati!", Star helps Pony Head move on after Meteora breaks her horn, and she feels honored to put in Pony Head's new artificial horn. ' ' In "The Ponyhead Show!", Star asks Pony Head and her family to help make Eclipsa more popular, but quickly becomes irritated by Pony Head making the show all about herself. ' ' Ludo ' Star and Ludo are bitter enemies, apparently knowing of each other before the events of "Star Comes to Earth". Ludo is always trying to steal Star's wand away from her, and Star is always fighting with him and his army because of it. While disliking Ludo, Star does not see him as a huge threat that she can not defeat. She finds a lot of his plans ridiculous, and she does not appreciate it whenever Ludo and his army are making trouble or ruining things for her.' ' ' Despite the dislike she holds towards him, she is willing to cooperate with him when necessary, such as in "Toffee" when she tries to help him get Toffee out of his wand and when she tosses him into the void at his request. She even sends him on his way with a bag of Gold'n Crispz and wishes him good luck. ' ' King Butterfly and Queen Butterfly ' Though Star loves her parents, she feels burdened by their watchful eyes. She seems to like King Butterfly's less scolding personality, being grateful for not being sent to St. Olga's right after she fails to handle the wand. Though Star often believes that her parents are boring, discovering that her father also likes fighting monsters in "Diaz Family Vacation" causes her to realize her father is cooler than she originally thought. Her father finds out about her going to dimensions outside of Earth, while she learns he lied about his lectures, so for one time, King Butterfly promises not to tell, and the two embrace over it. Star and her father share a reckless and playful personality (as shown in "Royal Pain" and "Camping Trip") as well as a need to fight monsters. However, Star cannot stand her father's messiness in the aforementioned "Royal Pain".' ' ' Star has a harder time getting along with her mother. Not fond of her mother's strict rules and traditional sensibilities, Star liked being sent to Earth, which allowed her to get some space from her. In her journal, she included an entry that stated "Mom's a poophead", further showing how much she doesn't like her mother's restrictions. At the same time, Star fully knows the danger of her mother finding out that she is being too reckless with the wand or exploring other dimensions without permission, which would lead her to be sent to St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses. Regardless, the two love each other immensely. ' ' By season two, Star and Queen Butterfly's relationship is much stronger; Star is more comfortable approaching her mother with personal problems, such as in "Mr. Candle Cares", and Queen Butterfly is more appreciative of what makes her daughter special, as shown in "Game of Flags". Star has also shown herself to be more willing to stand up to her mother, initially refusing to return to Mewni with her in "Starcrushed" until Queen Butterfly informs her of Toffee's return and wanting to face Toffee in "Return to Mewni" until Queen Butterfly reveals that Toffee and his army killed her mother. She also convinced Queen Butterfly to give Eclipsa a fair trial after she broke free. ' ' Star and Moon briefly argue over their conflicting views regarding monsters in "Starfari" and regarding Eclipsa and Meteora in "The Bogbeast of Boggabah". However, they still manage to work together to expose the Magic High Commission's lies in "Butterfly Trap", and she goes to find Moon in the Realm of Magic in "Divide". ' ' Rafael and Angie Diaz ' When Star first arrives at the Diaz Household, she immediately wins over Marco's parents with her bubbly personality. The three get along well and enjoy all the time they spend together, demonstrated in "Diaz Family Vacation" (where Star calls the two of them "cool"). Star also seems to enjoy their lovey-dovey behavior. In "Hungry Larry", Star summons Hungry Larry to help Rafael make his haunted house scarier. In ''Star and Marco's Guide to Mastering Every Dimension, Star says she considers Angie as her second mom.' ' ' ' Tom Lucitor ''' ' Tom is first introduced as Star's ex-boyfriend. In his initial appearances, he still has feelings for her, but Star does not feel the same way and often pushes him away. However, she is willing to at least give him a chance to prove that he had changed and dealt with his anger issues in "Blood Moon Ball". When it becomes clear that he had not, she responds by freezing him when he tries to attack Marco.' ' ' In "Mr. Candle Cares", when Tom uses Mr. Candle to tell Star that all she is good for is being queen, he later realizes that he cannot win Star's affections by force (with Marco's help), and apologized for trying to manipulate her. Although Star is on better terms with him after this, she still balks at the idea of spending time with him, as seen in "Friendenemies". ' ' In "Club Snubbed", Star misinterprets Tom's wishes to give her space at the Silver Bell Ball as blatantly ignoring her, which causes them to argue. However, after they share a magical dance, they start over on much friendlier terms. In "Demoncism", Star and Tom hold hands on their way back from the demoncism, hinting at their rekindling romance. In "Lava Lake Beach", Tom calls Star his girlfriend, and they share their first on-screen kiss. ' ' In "Monster Bash", Tom tries to spend time with Star, but she is too preoccupied with the Mewman/monster party to pay attention to him, causing some minor tension in their relationship. However, after the threat of Mina Loveberry is dealt with, they reconcile. ' ' In "Is Another Mystery", it is shown that Star defaults to Marco, rather than Tom, when investigating Buff Frog's disappearance, something that Tom is noticeably disappointed at. However, she is grateful to Tom for his attempts to convince monsterkind to stay in Mewni. ' ' In "Lake House Fever", she spends time with Tom and his family at their beach house, revisiting past memories of the first time she and Tom were dating. At one point, she finds out that Tom is aware of the kiss she and Marco shared in "Booth Buddies", and had told his mother about it, leaving Star upset that he didn't tell her he knew. When Tom is almost swept away by a lava riptide, Star saves him, and decides to stay with him and his family a little longer. ' ' Oskar Greason ' Star develops a crush on Oskar in "Cheer Up, Star." She is highly impressed that he has "a record", and she fantasizes about being with him, much to Marco's annoyance when he is having a flashback. She gets upset when he doesn't call her, but she is happy again when he eventually does.' ' ' In "Mewberty", Oskar is the focus of Star's new found attention on boys. After her transformation into a purple butterfly-like humanoid, she kidnaps both Oskar and his car and lifts him up to the sky. Unexpectedly, she then drops Oskar and his car back to Earth, before returning to her normal state. ' ' In "Star on Wheels", Oskar helps Marco save Star from a runaway bike ride. In the end, Star apologizes to Oskar about his broken car and offers him a ride home on Marco's bike. In "Girls' Day Out", Star is unable to even speak with Oskar without becoming incoherently lovestruck. ' ' In "Starcrushed", they both attend a party on the roof of the Stop & Slurp. While there, they share a conversation and connect in a small manner. Star's revelation of her crush on Marco is an indication that she is no longer interested in Oskar. ' ' Alfonzo and Ferguson ' Since Star is friends with Marco, she has also befriended his other two friends Alfonzo and Ferguson. In "Monster Arm", they help wake her up so she could change Marco's mutated arm back to normal. In "Pixtopia", they accompany her and Marco to the pixie dimension, where she ends up having to save the two of them.' ' ' Star seems to have drifted apart from them after the first season. In "Collateral Damage", she admits that she hasn't spoken to them "all year". In Deep Trouble, Star is weirded out by the fact that they regularly sneak into her room and play with her magical items while she and Marco are away on adventures. ' ' StarFan13 ' As her name suggests, StarFan13 is a huge fan of Star Butterfly, as she gets excited whenever she sees her idol. In return, Star is friendly towards her, even wallpapering her locker with pictures of StarFan13, and inviting her to take part in the Mewnipendance Day Reenactment, making her one of the "heroic" Mewmans battling against the "evil" monsters. In "Sleepover", Star invites her to her first slumber party. In "Collateral Damage", Star declares StarFan13 "the second best Star there is", and in "Starcrushed", Star includes her in her circle of close friends. ' ' ' Brittney Wong ' For the most part, Star is oblivious to the extreme dislike Brittney holds for her. She often acts as if Brittney is her friend (even trying to do fun things for her at her birthday party), but she is always rebuffed. Despite this, there are occasions when Star is actually put off by Brittney's poor behavior, like when Brittney hair-whips a laser puppy Star had conjured for her birthday gift; she declares the act "not cool".' ' ' In "Collateral Damage", Star declares that Brittney is judgmental and mean, but suggests that she acts as such in order to encourage her fellow students to continue being better than possums. ' ' Janna Ordonia ' Star and Janna are friendly towards each other at first (enough for Star to invite Janna to her Mewnipendance Day re-enactment and have her play a Mewman), but they develop a stronger bond in "Girls' Day Out" after Janna proclaims her "mayor of detention". The two have hung out together regularly since, such as in "Sleepover" and "Face the Music". Janna is also included in Star's circle of close friends in "Starcrushed". She also reaches out to Janna for help with her dilemmas in "Rest in Pudding" and "Deep Dive". ' ' ' Jackie Lynn Thomas ' Star and Jackie are friendly with each other, but Star is initially more interested in trying to get her and Marco together. Several episodes show them getting along, such as "Sleepover" and "Just Friends", but in "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown", she gets so distracted by thoughts of Marco and Jackie's date that she spies on them, and her jealousy unintentionally causes their skateboard ride to crash and mess up her Mystic Room Suck Transform spell.' ' ' In "Sophomore Slump", Jackie bears no ill will toward Star when she breaks up with Marco, understanding that his friendship with Star is stronger than their relationship. ' ' In Star and Marco's Guide to Mastering Every Dimension, Star seems to speak a little passive-aggressively about and toward Jackie. In Jackie's bio, Star describes her as "pretty rad" and "supercool", but she acts uncomfortable during Jackie's interview about her feelings for Marco, and she awkwardly ends the interview afterward. ' ' Glossaryck ' As Glossaryck is her magic instructor (and a long-time advisor to the Butterfly family), Star is on generally good terms with him, though his teachings often go over her head, and she can even become frustrated with his methods. She does care about him though, assuring him that he is her friend in "By the Book", and becoming distraught when Ludo kidnaps him in "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown".' ' ' In "Raid the Cave", Star tries to rescue him, but he refuses to go with her, which she harbors some resentment over in "Crystal Clear". She holds onto that resentment and expresses it towards him in "Toffee" when she reunites with him in purgatory. Regardless of this, Star comes to grips with Glossaryck's apparent passing in "Rest in Pudding" and admits that she appreciates Glossaryck for always being there for her and trusting her to figure things out on her own. After his restoration, she becomes his caretaker due to his impaired mind. ' ' Mina Loveberry ' Star first meets Mina Loveberry in "Starstruck" and idolizes her as a hero of Mewni, despite her apparent insanity. Mina agrees to teach Star how to be a warrior, deeming the two of them "Mud Sisters", and Star follows her every word. However, when Mina later wants Star to help her take over the Earth, Star refuses, and Mina leaves before a serious fight starts. At the very end of the episode, Mina appears heartbroken over her falling-out with her "Mud Sister".' ' ' In "Monster Bash", Star and Mina end up in direct opposition to each's ideas other when Star's desire to unite Mewmans and monsters clashes with Mina's prejudice toward monsters. When Star protects Miss Heinous—revealed to be a member of the Butterfly family—and frees the monsters that Mina captured, Mina declares her a traitor, and a battle breaks out between them before Mina escapes. ' ' Eclipsa Butterfly ' Star first learns about Eclipsa in "Into the Wand", calling her a bad girl after learning about her past. When Star meets her in person in "Stranger Danger", the two strike up an instant friendship. After learning the truth about why Eclipsa was imprisoned, Star convinces her mother and the Magic High Commission to give her a fair trial. Though Star is still a little distrustful of Eclipsa, she confides in her about her problems in "Lint Catcher" and "Sweet Dreams". In "Butterfly Trap", Star works with Eclipsa and Moon to find out what really happened to Eclipsa's daughter Meteora. Though she becomes upset to discover she isn't related to Eclipsa, Star sets her free despite the trial's guilty verdict. In "Conquer", as a result of both being stressed from queenly duties and not feeling like a true Butterfly, Star relinquishes her wand to Eclipsa, in the hopes that she can make amends for the damage caused to the former's family. ' ' ' Powers and abilities *'Royal magic wand': Star wields the Butterfly family's royal magic wand which grants her multiple magical powers, though she does not fully understand them yet. She can summon many different creations or change anything she wants with the wand just by saying spells and pointing it. Star can also transform her wand into other things, like a mace or umbrella. In "Conquer", she returned the wand to Eclipsa.' *'Hand-to-hand/armed combat': Star also knows how to fight without the wand, either fighting unarmed or using a weapon. As a toddler, she was taught how to break a neck with her bare hands and the art of swordsmanship by the Mewni royal guard.' *'Agility/dexterity': Star demonstrates tremendous agility and physical prowess throughout the series, such as sprints, midair flips, and perfect balance.' *'Magic': In "My New Wand!", Star learns to "dip down" and access the innate magic within her own body and amplify her wand's magic. According to Baby, Star is the strongest innate magic user since Queen Eclipsa. In "Toffee", Star proves powerful enough to restart magic throughout the universe by using her innate magic to birth a new Millhorse from the last fragment of magical energy in the universe. By season 4, Star has become very proficient in casting magic spells without a wand.' **'Mewberty form': In "Mewberty", Star goes through mewberty and develops a "half-butterfly" form that grants her flight and web-shooting powers. As of The Battle for Mewni, Star's mewberty form becomes considerably more powerful after she gains a new wand. In "Sweet Dreams", Star can also travel between dimensions in this form without dimensional scissors. Star gains full control over this form in "Deep Dive". As seen in "Conquer" Star's mewberty form also increases the power of her spells exponentially to the point where her attacks are able to hurt an empowered Meteora.' **'Flight': In "Mewberty", Star grows a pair of small wings and can use them to fly temporarily. She is shown using these wings to cross over a sinkhole in "Star on Wheels". After gaining full control over her Mewberty form, she is able to fly freely and practically effortlessly.' *'Creativity': Star has also demonstrated a talent for paper cutting, painting, and drawing. She also makes up her own spells using her imagination.' *'Equestrianism': In "Star Comes to Earth", Star states in narration that she tames wild unicorns as a hobby. In "Raid the Cave", she briefly engages in combat while on horseback.' *'''Diplomacy: '''Star has shown great charisma in her goal to achieve equality between mewmans and monsters. She was able to garner respect and admiration from the monsters and was able to bring momentary peace between mewmans and monsters during "Monster Bash". In "Is Another Mystery" Buff Frog tells her that he and the other monsters will return, once Star becomes the ruler of Mewni. ' ' Names in other languages ' *using Hungarian name order as "Butterfly Star"' ' ' **Was referred to as Star Princess in Flash games and other media. ' ' ***Addressed this in character dialogue but called Star in the series title and synopses. ' ' ' ' Trivia *Besides in the opening and ending sequences, Star has appeared in every episode except "Is Mystery", "The Hard Way", "Moon the Undaunted", "Book Be Gone", "Marco and the King", "King Ludo", "Sophomore Slump", "Holiday Spellcial", and "Tough Love". She appeared in "Ludo, Where Art Thou?" only by proxy as a doll created by Ludo. In "Skooled!", only her voice is featured. *At the beginning of the series, Star is 14 years old. As of "Stump Day", she is 15. *'In earlier conceptual versions of the series, Star was a grade schooler who didn't have magic powers but believed she did. After someone suggested that she make Star older and have real magic powers, Daron Nefcy changed her into a princess from a different dimension. ' *'In an early concept of Star, she had a pet cat named Cashew. ' *'According to series creator Daron Nefcy, Star's favorite color is yellow. This is supported by the episode "Sleepover", although Star later states in the same episode that her favorite color is constantly changing.' *'In earlier conceptual versions of the show, Star and Marco were enemies instead of friends, and Marco was named "Sol". ' *Star herself has confirmed in "Mewnipendance Day" that she and the other people from Mewni are not humans. Rather, they are a humanoid species called "Mewmans". *'Star has the tendency to open closed doors by kicking, which annoys her mother. ' *In "Ludo in the Wild", Star is shown jumping extremely high. However, this could be because she is on Mewni, she is a Mewman, or she is merely a hallucination of Ludo's. *Star Butterfly's character was influenced by many anime heroines that Daron Nefcy admired, such as the female leads of Sailor Moon, Magic Knight Rayearth, and Revolutionary Girl Utena. *In season 1, Star's tongue is dark red, but in season 2, it is a lighter shade of red. *Star is similar to: **The titular character Momo of the first series of the Japanese anime Minky Momo Magical Princess Minky Momo. **Nina Sakura from the manga series Ultra Maniac. Both are magical teenage girls who come from magical kingdoms and are sent to live on Earth. **Starfire from DC Comics, also an alien princess unfamiliar with Earth customs who initially resembles humans but later undergoes a metamorphosis. **Arya Stark from A Song of Ice and Fire and the television series Game of Thrones. Despite being born into nobility, both girls favor combat and adventure over "traditional" feminine roles but have to learn how to fight to survive in an unforgiving world. **Steven Universe from the animated series of the same name. Both characters learn to control their developing magical abilities while regularly defending their homes against invading enemies. They also have deep-seated mother issues, and eventually they find themselves finishing the conflicts their parents started. **Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls. Both have hyperactive personalities, male sidekicks, and ex-boyfriends who tried to force them to love them, and they are both themed around star symbology. *In the Korean dub, Star yells out, "샤방샤방! (Shabang Shabang!)" prior to casting a spell. It means "Sparkle Sparkle!" in Korean. *In the Japanese dub, she (as well as many characters from Mewni) speaks with Kansai/Osaka dialect. *Star's birthday falls on Stump Day. However, Star doesn't traditionally celebrate her birthday on Stump Day so that she can observe the holiday and not anger the Stump. *In Star and Marco's Guide to Mastering Every Dimension, it is revealed that Star chews on her wand because it tastes like caramel corn. The book also says that the wand tastes different to each wielder. *"Butterfly Trap" reveals that Star, along with any other queen who ruled after Eclipsa, is not a true-blooded member of the Butterfly family due to Festivia the Fun, the replacement heir for Eclipsa's half-monster daughter Meteora, being a peasant. *"Lake House Fever" reveals that Star got her horns from Tom as a gift on their second date. *According to Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Magic Book of Spells, Star has at least some ancestral ties with demons due to her third great-grandmother Rhina Butterfly's marriage to John Roachley, a second cousin to the Lucitor family. ' ' References ' ' de:Star Butterfly pl:Star Butterfly pt-br:Star Borboleta ru:Стар Баттерфляй id:Star Butterfly nl:Star Vlinder